The Big Switch
by Hotaru Shidosha
Summary: *Redone* I hope you enjoy this cross-over. ^-^ Ja ne, Hotaru Sasaki
1. Big Switch

~By Hotaru~

The Big Switch

This time I, Hotaru, (the author, Kiyara's apprentice in the making. Hey! I'm working on it!) have taken one boy from each of the following series:

1. Fushigi Yugi - Nuriko 2. Dragonball Z - Trunks 3. Gundam Wing - Duo Maxwell 

4. Slayers Try - Xellos & 5. Outlaw Star - Gene Starwin 

And I moved them to: 1. FY - Xellos 2. DBZ - Nuriko 3. GW - Gene 4. Slayers Try - Duo & 5. Outlaw Star - Trunks

* Lanen & Kiyara will pop in once in awhile. *

~Let's see how Duo is fairing.........

To Duo, "Alright, pal, where is Xellos? He was mid - sentenced and he disappeared. Then you show up in his place! Who are you?" Lina pressed, looking Duo over. * Unknown, Lanen, Kiyara, & Hotaru are in the background, laughing. * Filia looked at Lina, 

"I really don't care where Xellos is."

"We know **you** don't care, Filia!" Lina said, head in hand. Duo sweatdroped. "Listen, kid," she began, " you don't start talking, I'll blow you up!" Zelgadis leaned towards Duo with an ice pack on his head. 

"She's NOT bluffing!" Amelia walks up from behind Duo, singing.

"'A girl who has justice, it's on her side. Never has to......' Oh! Hi!" begins to shake Duo's hand wildly. "I'm Amelia, protector of all that is good and filled with love and justice!" Duo blinks.

"What drugs are you on?" he asked, blinking uncontrollably.

"That's the way she acts all the time."

"I miss Heero."

~With Trunks.....................

"Gene! Gene, where are you?!" Oh, he's probably sleeping under the ship again." Jin said, annoyed. Iasha was checking to see if Trunks was armed so that he wouldn't pull a fast one. Boy, was she in for it. He is a weapon.

"Okay, mister 'I decided to kidnap Gene'. You............."

"Who?"

"Grrrr.........let me finish! Ahem...so you think you could get away with....what do you mean 'who'."

"Who's Gene?" Jin came up next to Iasha, looking at Trunks as he talked.

"Gene is nowhere to be found."

"Come on, you!" Iasha growled at Trunks, grabbing his blue leather jacket and pulling him closer, "Don't act dumb!"

"You, obviously, don't have to act." Trunks said, calmly, pulling himself away from her. Iasha's ears went up.

"EXCUSE ME!!!"

"Chill out, Iasha." Jin said as Melfina walked in.

"Oh. Who is this young boy?" Melfina asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna KILL HIM!!!!!" Iasha screamed, veins popping and making fists.

"I doubt that," Trunks said, calmly, "and my name is Trunks!"

"I'll remember that when I fill out your death certificate, okay, Trunks!?!?!" Iasha screamed. Trunks sighed. 

~With Nuriko.................(have mercy on him)...............

"Okay, I'll ask again:," Vegeta began, holding back his anger as best he can (which isn't much), "where is Trunks?" Goku was looking at Nuriko, who was in women's cloths at the moment. Krillin sweatdroped and sighed. Gohan looked at Bulma and shrugged. She shrugged in return. Nuriko, braiding his hair, also shrugged. "Will everyone stop shrugging!!!!!" Vegeta screamed. He eyes Nuriko. "Okay, uh(?).........woman, man, or whatever you are." Nuriko made a face. "We can do this the easy way or...." Vegeta made a fist and slammed it into his palm, "the hard way!" Nuriko gulped.

"I really don't know." Nuriko choked. Goku leaned towards him,

Be careful. You have been warned." Then he was punched in the face. Nuriko gulped again.

~With Xellos.........(he should be right at home)......

Xellos stared at Miaka as she stuffed her face. "Uh....................," Xellos groaned as he blinks uncontrollably. She turns to him, mouthful,

"Waant sume, misstur whoever you are?!"

"Uh, no. No thank you. You remind me of someone. Three people, actually. (Amelia, Lina, and Gourry)"

"Rweally!?"

"Uh, yeah." Miaka swallows as Tamahome walks up.

"Miaka, you're such a slob!" Tasuki moans, chugging at his sake. Lanen creeps up from behind him and scares the crap out of him by tapping his shoulder. She disappears in a flash, giggling. "What the f*** was that?!?" All stare, then Miaka continues to eat.

"What's your name?" Chiriko asks.

"My name is Xellos, mysterious priest!" he answers, smiling his cheery smile.

"Where are you from, no da?"

"Now that.....is a secret!"

~With Gene...............................

"Whoo - hooooo!" Gene yelled as he operated the Gundam, Deathscythe. Gene and the other pilots were on their way to destroy some of Oz's spaceports. He somehow got them to trust him and let him use Duo's gundam.

"He's better than Duo any day." Heero said to Trowa.

"I don't know."

"Well, I do!"

"Whatever."

"Hey!" Gene called as they approached their location. "Who's paying us anyhow?" All stop and turn.

"Pay?" Quatre questioned.

"Yeah, don't you guys get paid for doing this?"

"No. People don't really know us." Wufei said, calmly.

"Why would you think we would get paid?" Trowa inquired. Lanen and Hotaru giggle and get ready for Kiyara to make her move.

"Where I come from, I have a job where I do peoples' dirty work, like this, and get paid." Gene explained. All the pilots sweatdrop and sweatdrops appear on their gundams. Suddenly, Kiyara uses her magic and shoots at the gundams to get their attention, making it look like Oz was attacking.

"Let's move!" Trowa said, pushing Deathsythe.

"Ahhh! Quit pushing! I'm going. So, no pay? Well its not like I can't handle this mission."

"Enough talk!" Quatre sounded annoyed. "We are trusting you to help us in this mission and in returning that gundam."

"Returning it?"

"Yes. And don't try anything funny." Heero said in a ruthless tone.

"Sheesh! Okay. Got it. Nothing funny."


	2. Here We Go Again

I love this. I'm so evil.

Chapter 2

~With Duo again.........................

"I'm supposed to be on a mission." Duo mumbled under his breath. Filia was enjoying her moment, knowing that Xellos was nowhere to be found. Amelia continues to sing. 

"Stop singing! I'm trying to enjoy the peace and quiet! We already know you love justice! It's not like we NEED to be reminded!" Filia screamed.

"I'm telling Mr. Duo all about love and justice."

Please?! No more!" Duo moaned. He rubbed his forehead.

"With justice on your side, you can do anything! It's a need in life!" Amelia continued.

"What I need is for you to shut up!" Duo groaned. Migrane on its way.

"Welcome to our world." Zel muttered.

"I don't want to be in 'YOUR world!'" Duo complained.

"Miss Filia wants to marry Mr. Xellos!" Amelia pipped.

"Nani?!?!?!?" Mace and Amelia goes flying, crashing into Lina.

"Ahhhh! Amelia.........get off of ......me...Zel told me how much you weigh!"

"Nani?!? Mr. Zelgadis, you said you wouldn't tell!" Amelia whined with big puppy dog eyes. "You swore to the power of love and justice!"

"I did?" Zelgadis inquired. Question marks appear above his head. Duo becomes completely confused. *more than he was before anyway*

"Who is Xellos? And.....and what is that? A mace? How do you carry that?"

"With my hands." Filia answered to Duo. Duo facefaulted. Amelia pipped in....

"Xellos is a mysterious priest. And a monster!"

"A...monster...?" Duo looks at Filia, "And you want to marry him?" *mistake* 

"No!!!!!!" And Duo goes flying......................................"owww....."

~With Trunks again..........................

Trunks is lying down on the coach with his arms behind his head. Iasha is pacing back and forth.........back and forth.........back and forth. "I'm getting dizzy. Sit down, Iasha." Jin moaned.

"Where could Gene be?" Melfina pondered. Trunks opened an eye.

"I have no clue who Gene is so stop blaming me." Hotaru taps on Iasha's shoulder and disappears. Trunks saw her. "I should have known." Trunks said, leaning up.

"Known what?" Melfina and Jin asked in unison.

"I know how I got here and who is behind your friend, Gene's, 'kidnapping'." Iasha turned from seeing who tapped her on her shoulder.

"Who?" 

"Hotaru." Iasha hit Trunks on his head.

"Why didn't you say so!?"

"Because I just found out!!!"

"Oh, sorry."

Oh, you'll be sorry alright!"

~With Nuriko again...........( if he is still alive ).....

"I don't know! I don't know! I DON'T KNOW!!!!" Nuriko screamed as he ran from Vegeta's blasts. "What kind of freaks are you? You can fly?!"

"I warned you!!" Vegeta growled.

"Hahaha. Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch him, he's the female man!" Goku sang. Gohan blinked, Krillin sweatdroped, and Bulma sighed.

"Nice song, Goku. Can you dance too?" Bulma asked in a pathetic sarcastic tone.

"Yeah! Okay! I can!" Goku began to dance. Bulma hit him in the head.

"Stop that! You're making me sick!" Hotaru and Kiyara giggle. Vegeta looks at the two.

"Hotaru!" Vegeta glared. "I should have known. Who is this?" *points to Kiyara*

"This is Kiyara - sama! The one I told you about. *giggle*"

"Oh. Kiyara." Vegeta says, nervously. "I've heard about you."

"Really? Hotaru told me that she told you about what happened to Almace." *All guys cringe* Vegeta looks around, panicing. 

"Lanen isn't here, is she?" Lanen pops in and Vegeta backs away from Nuriko (and the authors, of course)

"You don't have the 'Mallet of Doom', do you, Lanen?" Nuriko asked, afraid if the answer was 'yes'.

"Of course!! I don't leave anywhere without it! Or my tessen! I love my tessen!"

"Isn't that Tasuki's tessen?" Nuriko asked.

"NOT ANYMORE! It's mine! Mine, I tell you! Mine!!!!!"

"So you're responsible for Trunks' disappearance and her........uh.....I mean....him.....err....I mean....*points to Nuriko*......appearance!" Krillin breathed heavily from all the panicing.

"Yup. Trunks will be back soon. Nuriko will leave, too! Though, I think Lanen will take him instead...." Hotaru said, sweatdropping. Lanen had run over and had begun to hug Nuriko.

"Oh, boy. Here we go again," Kiyara and Hotaru said in unison. Then disappeared.

~With Xellos again....................

Xellos is floating above (far above) the Fushigi Yugi group, trying to figure out how he got there and how to leave. For some unknown reason, Tasuki is looking around as if looking for something. In the back, unknown, Lanen is, giggling, hugging Tasuki's 'former' possession.

"Has anyone seen my tessen?" Tasuki asked. The group answered 'no' and Lanen giggled more and grinned. Tasuki scratched his head in confusion. "Where could it be?....Tamahome? Did you take it?!"

"Nani? No, why would I want it?" Tasuki just stared at him. "Okay, okay. I would want it but I don't have it!"

"I don't have it either, no da."

"We would know if you had it." said Chiriko.

"Hey! You, up there!" Tasuki screamed up to Xellos.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have my tessen?"

"Sore wo himitsu desu." Xellos waves his pointer finger.

"Grrrr......what do you mean, a secret? Just do you have it or not?"

"Sore wo himitsu desu." Tasuki growled.

"Nevermind......" He goes off in search of his tessen, steam blowing out of his ears. Miaka is eating (yes, still) a bag of chips. She looked up at Xellos. *Lanen is in tears, laughing.*

"Do you really have it?"

"No." Xellos answered, simply. Tamahome and Chiriko facefaulted. Hotaru and Kiyara joined Lanen in laughing.

"Then why didn't you just say so to Tasuki?" Chiriko whined, getting up. 

"Sore wo himitsu desu." Waves pointer finger and Tamahome and Chiriko facefault again. Miaka and Chichiri just blink and shrug.

"Oh dear." said Xellos with a sweatdrop. Then he noticed the trio of gigglers. "Hmmm........so it's their fault I'm here. I should have guessed." He disappeared and reappeared in front of Lanen, Hotaru, and Kiyara, nearly giving each a heart attack. 

"Ahhhh!!!!" they screamed in unison.

Hey, what's the big idea, Xellos?" Hotaru yelled in his face. She put her face in his. *nose to nose* "Answer or you'll be asking for it!!" 

"Why am I here?" Xellos simply asked.

"Sore wo himitsu desu." Lanen answered.

"That's my line.....oh.....I see where the tessen went." Lanen hugs it protectively.

"Mine!" she growls.

"We're only trying to have fun," Kiyara said, innocently. Xellos gave them a sour look.

"Can I leave this place? I'm surrounded by freaks."

"Hey!" Chichiri protested. Xellos sighed.

"Do we have to?" the three asked sweetly.

"Please!"

"Okay but Lanen keeps the tessen." 

"_I _don't care. *jerks his thumb in Tasuki's direction* _He_ does."

"Mine!" Hotaru snaps her fingers.


	3. The Madness Ends Yeah Right

The madness may end in this chapter but that doesn't mean it will end for good. ^-^

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~Xellos~~~~~~~~

"Hey, look, it's Xellos!" Lina cried.

"Where did Mr. Duo go?" Amelia pondered.

"NANI!?!?!" Filia dropped her cup of tea. "No! It's not fair!" she cried, "I was getting used to him not here!!!"

"Oh hello, Filia." Xellos said.

"Ahhhhh!!!!"

"So, Xellos, where have you been?" Zel asked.

"Sore wo himistu desu." The group facefaults. Lina begins to strangle Xellos.

"Why....is everything...a secret...to you?!" Lina asks as she strangles the life out of Xellos.

"Sore wo...himistu....desu!" Xellos chokes out. Lina growls.

"Hey, hey stop!" Gourry complained.

"Looks like things are back to normal." Zel muttered.

~~~~~~~~Gene~~~~~~~~

"Gene, there you are!" Jin ran up to him.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"In our apartment."

"I was in the coolest battle. Oh man!"

"He must have been sleeping on the roof again," Jin whispered to Melfina who nodded in agreement.

"Where is he!?!?!" Iasha screamed. "Gene."

"Where is who?" Gene asked.

"Trunks. He is so dead when I find him!!"

"Ummm?" Question marks appear above Gene's head. Jin smiles and laughs.

"Come on, Gene, I'll tell you what happened."

~~~~~~~~Trunks~~~~~~~~

*Blink, blink* "Ahhhh!" Trunks screamed and fell over as Goku just appeared in his face. Trunks groaned.

"Hey, Trunks! There you are! Where were you?"

"Not here," he groaned, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Hey, um, Vegeta and Bulma are looking for you."

"Could've figured."

"Oh and there was this weird guy here before who was a cross dresser and Vegeta almost killed him. But he's gone now." Trunks just stared and blinked uncontrollably.

"Ummm, right."

"Really."

"Uh - huh. Only you could come up with something like that Goku. Only you. Boy, and I thought Gohan was weird."

"But it's true. Ask your dad."

"Trunks!" Bulma cried. "There you are! Where have you been? I was worried!" She began to check if he was hurt. *a mother thing* (Awww)

"I don't know where I was and stop it. I'm fine. Oh! And Goku's crazy!" 

"We already knew that." Vegeta said, "Unfortunately, if he told you something about a cross dresser, it's true." *pause* Trunks turned and looked at Goku.

"You're still crazy." he said with a smile. Goku made a face as Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma laughed. Vegeta grinned.

"That's my boy." Vegeta said, still grinning at Kakarrot.

"I swear. He's your clone, Vegeta," Goku said, looking at one then the other.

"More misery for you, then," Vegeta said.

~~~~~~~~Nuriko~~~~~~~~

"Hey, it's the gay guy....Itai!!" Nuriko had hit Chichiri in the head.

"I'm not gay and I am so glad to be back!" he was out of breath.

"What happened to yo......." Tamahome began but was cut off by Nuriko.

"Everything! I was in this weird place and the next minute, I'm being attacked by a man who can fly!!!" The group started laughing and Nuriko's jaw dropped. "But it's true!" he whined as Tasuki came up to him.

"Do you have my tessen?"

"Your tessen? No." Tasuki grabbed his head and screamed.

"Where is it?!" Miaka pointed up, about to say something when Tasuki looked up. "It's not up there!!"

"No! That guy is gone." All look up.

"What guy?" Nuriko asked. 

"Well, while you were missing, some guy was here. We don't know who he was but he's gone now." Chiriko explained.

"Oh! I need to go lay down." Nuriko said, desperately.

"Bye," the group answered and went back to whatever they were doing before. Nuriko blinked and went to go lay down.

~~~~~~~~Duo~~~~~~~~

"No! He's back!" Heero whined as he pulled out a gun. 

"No, no, no, no!" Trowa took the gun away from him.

"Why me?!" Heero asked to no one in particular.

"You're special." Wufei muttered.

"Did you miss me?" Duo grinned.

"No!" Heero snapped, "That other guy was better than you. And he could fly a gundam right!!!!"

"What other guy? Hey! I can fly my gundam right!"

"Says you and only you!"

"I think he can fly it right!" Quatre said. Duo grinned and Heero stared at Quatre. "What?"

"Baka. You're all obstacles." Heero muttered.

"Oh, brother. Give it up already, will ya?" Duo said.

"Not until you're dead!"

"Well then you have a long wait, buddy!"

"Don't call me 'buddy'!"

"Buddy!"

"You're pushing it!"

"STOP!!!!" Quatre yelled.

"He's back alright," Trowa said. Duo grinned.

~~~~~~~~Authors~~~~~~~~

"It was fun while it lasted," Kiyara said with a sigh.

"Yeah. Are you ever going to put that down?" 

"No! Never! It's mine! My tessen! Mine!" Lanen hugged it close.

"You had sugar, didn't you?" Kiyara asked, afraid of the answer. Lanen nodded. Hotaru and Kiyara sighed.

"How much?" Hotaru inquired.

"Three Dr. Peppers, two mini - muffins, and a package of sugar!" Lanen answered, proudly. Hotaru and Kiyara facefaulted.

"We're in trouble," Hotaru sighed.

"You said it!" Hotaru grinned evilly.

"Unless we have some sugar ourselves."

"Then let's!" Before you know it, the authors forgot about pranks and were in sugar mode. (Thank god we were or all the characters who have been murdered by ....shhh...it's a secret!!) You'll probably find us fighting over a package of sugar. ^_^

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~End of Fic~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**characters are not my own. Except Hotaru.** ^_^


End file.
